


Без названия

by astronautsan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pilots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: О том, кого Чонин ждет в зале прилета.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Без названия

«...рейс номер 6023 авиакомпании Азиана Эйрлайнс сообщением Сидней — Сеул прибывает...»

Крошечные лампочки, составляющие онлайн-табло, начинают поочередно переключаться, складываясь в новые символы. Следя за сменяющимися строчками, Чонин успевает заметить код «OZ 6023». Сильнее сжимая взмокшими пальцами округлые металлические перила ограждения, идущего вдоль зала прибытия, он пытается прогнать сон, который липкими касаниями тянет вниз его тяжелеющие веки.

Окружающее его пространство целиком заполнено тягучей какофонией — спешный топот, детский визг, громкий смех, шуршание зимних курток, дребезжание ведомого по плитке багажа, — составляющей собой нечто похожее на белый шум; этот шум давит со всех сторон, заставляя чаще проглатывать воздух и то и дело оттягивать воротник свитера.

Рейс задержали на три часа: все это время неготовый к непредвиденному снегопаду аэропорт гудел тревогой от полос взлета до самой парковки у выезда в город. В окружающей суете Чонин боролся лишь с желанием окунуться в тишину сна. Он был уверен в том, что рейсу номер 6023 не угрожала опасность. Знал это. Подтверждением тому следует силуэт бежевой формы и броских платков, обвитых красными полосами, показавшийся в коридоре, над которым разворачивается нелепое в своей хаотичной заполненности полотно приветствия.

Чонин наблюдает за стюардессами и стюардами, широко шагающими по натертой до блеска плитке зала прибытия и тянущими за собой миниатюрные чемоданы. Иногда они утомленно переглядываются друг с другом, неразборчиво говорят о чем-то, улыбаясь одними глазами. Кто-то из них узнает Чонина — одна из стюардесс машет ему рукой, кивая куда-то за свое плечо; немного опешив и смущенно кивнув, Чонин следует взглядом за ее жестом.

Ряд членов экипажа замыкает один из пилотов. Судя по всему, он уже давно заметил Чонина — его глаза складываются в знакомый лисий прищур, когда он беззвучно смеется над чужой растерянностью. Хмыкнув и невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, Чонин следует за ним вдоль ограждения, пока оно наконец не заканчивается и они не становятся друг напротив друга.

После каждого полета отец кажется ему все более уставшим — вот и сейчас лукавый прищур, обрамленный неглубокими морщинами, кажется бесцветным, отражая лишь изнеможденность.

— Ты совсем исхудал. Тратишь все деньги на развлечения, а не на еду? — отец дружественно щелкает его по носу.

— Ты выглядишь не лучше, честно говоря, — качает головой Чонин, оглядывая лицо напротив. Отец отводит взгляд, тяжело выдыхая.

— Бывали перелеты получше.

Подойдя ближе, Чонин заключает отца в объятия, привычно устраивая голову на его широком плече. Воротник его рубашки, выглядывающий из-под темно-бежевого пиджака пилотной формы, едва окрашен желтоватым цветом, на шее до сих пор виднеется легкая испарина. Полной грудью он вдыхает родной запах: старый одеколон, который каждый год дарит ему мама, ненавязчивый запах пота и что-то теплое, напоминающее запах родительской комнаты в их доме в Пусане солнечным днем, когда облака света делают витающую в воздухе пыль более явной, заставляя часто размахивать руками в попытке отогнать её от себя, и когда широкая кровать, заправленная свеже-постиранным одеялом, кажется небывало теплой и мягкой, этот запах ассоциируется с объятиями родителей, окутывавшими его, когда он устраивался между ними на этой теплой кровати и наблюдал за их разговорами, не вслушиваясь в них, а только с интересом улавливая движение пылинок, кочующих на волнах их дыхания.

— Давно такого снегопада не было, — соглашается Чонин. Широкая ладонь отца ложится на его голову, мягко поглаживая, прижимая его ближе. Закрыв глаза, Чонин вновь предается воспоминаниям: в детстве ему искренне казалось, что он мог бы поместиться у отца на ладони; он был уверен, что, стоит тому сложить ладони вдвое, — он бы с легкостью скрыл Чонина от всего мира, согревая и усыпляя непоколебимым спокойствием; вспоминает, как перед очередным полетом отца, преисполненный жадностью, он сжимал его руки что есть мочи, пытаясь впитать его присутствие, чтобы тоска не казалась невыносимой, как мама придерживала его за плечо, когда они приходили в аэропорт, чтобы встретить отца, как отец, завидев их, широко раскрывал руки и, оставляя чемодан в стороне, сгребал Чонина в охапку, кружа в объятиях.

Чонин всегда мечтал летать вместе с ним.

— Еле посадили эту железную махину, — недовольно бурчит отец. Чонин лишь посмеивается ему в ответ, наконец открывая глаза.

Он сразу замечает второго пилота: остановившись рядом и склонив голову набок, тот широко улыбается, наблюдая за ними. Чонин чувствует, как смущение вспышкой разливается по щекам и шее пунцовым румянцем.

— Мистер Ян, — наконец окликает второй пилот.

— Кристофер! — отец спешно выпускает Чонина из объятий, чтобы, натянув на лицо добродушную улыбку, маской клеящуюся к его усталым глазам, протянуть руку для рукопожатия.

Кристофер Бан, второй пилот, кланяется, принимая рукопожатие.

— Кристофер отлично управился с самолетом, без него мы бы еще целый час кружили в небе, — отец кладет руку на плечо Кристофера и гордо поглядывает на Чонина.

— Что вы, я лишь выполнял ваши поручения, — вежливо отнекивается Бан, и Чонин кривится от жара, колко карабкающегося по его ушам.

— Не «что вы», а «спасибо», учись принимать похвалу, Кристофер, — качает головой отец.

Шумно сглотнув, Чонин невольно заходится в кашле.

— Думаю, нам пора. Машину, наверное, замело — придется её откапывать, — обращается к отцу Чонин.

— Что же, — облегченно вздыхает отец, — пойдем. До следующего полета! — кидает он на прощание Кристоферу и, потрепав Чонина по голове, направляется к выходу.

Уже обернувшись и начав следовать за отцом, Чонин чувствует, как поперек живота его обхватывают чужие руки.

— До следующих выходных, — шепчет Кристофер, прижимаясь губами к его виску. Зажмурившись, Чонин кивает. Он тянется вниз, накрывает руки Кристофера своими.

У Кристофера широкие плечи — Чонина наверняка не видно за его спиной; у него большие ладони — обрамленное ими, лицо Чонина всегда кажется крохотным; он мог бы, широко растянув свои длинные руки и оставив чемодан в стороне, сгрести Чонина в охапку, закружив в объятиях, но каждый раз Чонин встречает не его. Ему остается довольствоваться только тем, что теперь в ночь перед полетом Чонин сжимает именно его руки что есть мочи, с жадностью пытаясь впитать близость Кристофера, чтобы тоска расставания не казалась невыносимой.

Не оглядываясь, Чонин выпутывается из его объятий и ступает вперед, к механическим дверям, за которыми крупными хлопьями падает снег.

**Author's Note:**

> работы выполнена в рамках бинго-феста (https://m.vk.com/chanjeonghome)  
> ключи: пилоты и стюарды, запретные отношения.


End file.
